unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Beaver
Justin "Idiot" Bieber (known as Justin Beaver in some areas) is a stupid Canadian singer, failure, and pure idiot. Many people hate him/her except for some super stupid teenage girls, and she/he's more moronic than The Scratch Cat and George W. Bush combined. Born in the small town of Lozertinville in the state of New Lozerton, Justin lived a boring life until his/her stupid mother started posting videos of him on YouTube of him/her yelling like a complete moron singing and apparently, some n00b liked it. He sent him a contract to keep singing. he did and is now rich. Childhood Born in the small town of Lozertinville in the state of New Lozerton, Justin lived a boring life until his stupid mother started posting videos of him on YouTube of him/her yelling like a complete moron singing and apparently, some n00b liked it. After That Hood in the Child Life The n00b sent him a contract to keep singing. He did and is now rich. This made him think that he is the coolest most important person in the world. Stage 1: Trying to act Kool Many fans of this moron like to break down his/her life into many different stages where he did important stuff. He thinks he is so kool that at airports, when they make him go through security check, he refuses, thinking he is too cool to be caught going through it but some girl named Mina told him "Dawg, you ain't cool enough so just pass through it moron." This injured Bieber in the heart really badly and he went into a mental breakdown but he went back up and restored his mentalness (sort of). After that, he wanted to prove he was cool and started going out with Selena Gomez , thinking it will get him/her popularity points. Unfortunately, it worked but Selena is in big pain as she lost many fans when she went out with him. They broke up and Beaver was at an all time low in his life. Luckily, the next stage of his life was beginning.... Stage 2: Decline After the break-up, Bieber went down even further in popularity and fans got either angry at him for being a loser now or they were even more intense fans because they might have a chance to go out with it.. Of course the haters still wanted to kill him/her. First one happened at NYC in a bookstore. Bieber was stuck inside because his fans and haters were all outside, knowing he was in there, hiding. Eventually, a fan got sick of waiting and threw a bookshelf at the window of the bookstore, letting everyone inside. Bieber was almost killed in a stampede but escaped. thumb||There were other occasions also but they are full of gore. Eventually, he died at a concert when....well just watch this instead. Trivia *Distantly related to Rebecca Black (like 50 miles or something). *He is fat *He loves The Squadala Soccer Team *He hates life and beavers *He is the rival Miley Cyrus. *He is stupid and an idiot. *Unfortunately, he is more successful and wealthy than all of us losers combined. External Links *http://www.winterrowd.com/savebieber/ *http://www.flasharcadegamessite.com/beat-up-justin-bieber-online-game.html Category:Freaks Category:Evil Category:Complete Monsters Category:Animals Category:Guys Category:Guys who have money Category:Scary Category:Dead guys Category:Weirdos Category:Idiots Category:Losers Category:Fat people Category:Maniacs Category:Musicians Who Suck Category:Companies with dumb fans Category:Banned things Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Alcoholics Category:Weak guys Category:Monsters Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Villains Category:Very Weak Villains Category:VERY Dead guys Category:Ugly People